To Save a Life
by sunnyblainey
Summary: When the rest of the Glee Club has turned a blind eye, two struggling members form a friendship that could save their lives.


"No… don't go…." Marley pleaded, as Jake walked off the stage.

Her voice sounds so small… I almost can't believe this is happening. For the first time in New Directions history, we lost Sectionals. Not exactly the legacy I wanted to have tagged to my senior year. Maybe I should have transferred to Dalton…  
But poor Marley, gosh she must feel so alone right now, even Ryder and Jake don't seem to be that concerned with her health, and Tina's just being an outright b- horrible person… I'm looking at her, and I see the guilt and loneliness in her eyes. She reminds me of myself. I know what that guilt is like. Only, she didn't intend to pass out on stage… I could have avoided my whole situation if I'd just had more control… Ugh, I don't even want to think about it.

I turned and walked off the stage, reluctantly I might add. It kills me that Glee club is ending, just one more piece of Kurt that I've lost. But maybe it's for the best… Maybe I should try and move on, from Glee, from Kurt…

It was only a few minutes later as I walked down the hallway that I heard it. Sobbing, coming from the girl's bathroom. Marley. I glanced around to make sure no one was looking before pushing through the door into the bathroom.

Wow, it's clean in here… No wonder Kurt preferred to use this one to clean up in when he got slushied. Oh, right, I'm supposed to be checking on Marley… If only I could get Kurt out of my head for a little while…

I found her in the third stall from the door, she seemed startled to see me. Probably with good reason, in retrospect, maybe I should have reconsidered entering the girl's bathroom. But really, how damaging could it be? We didn't have girl's bathrooms at Dalton… didn't need 'em….

"Um… hi Marley."

"Blaine what are you doing in here?!" Wow, defensive much? Right… probably with good reason…

"Um, I heard you crying… would you like to talk?" She wiped her tears with her hands. I grabbed her some paper towel and gave to her. After her eyes were… sort of dried, she spoke.

"Everybody hates me, don't they?" She choked out.

"Well no… not everybody… I don't." I tried smiling, but honestly it probably just looked creepy, and I was forcing it anyway, so I stopped.

"It's all my fault that we lost…"

"Well… is it true that Kitty's been telling you to starve yourself?" I don't know if that was crossing a line or not, I don't really know a lot about girls, but from what I've seen at McKinley so far, it doesn't take a lot to set one off into a fit of rage. I internally breathed a sigh of relief when Marley didn't explode, but instead she simply nodded.

"She also said that throwing up helps…"

I made a face of disgust, I couldn't help it. "Throwing up? Like on purpose?" Talk about ew…

She nodded again. I continued, "Then it isn't your fault we lost, it's Kitty's. And you should probably stop listening to her… You need to get healthy again." Marley seemed a bit surprised.

"We already lost, what do I need to be healthy for?" I quirked one of my eyebrows. Is this girl serious? She passes out on stage, and she still doesn't see a reason to get healthy… Ugh, women. Too complicated.

"You need to be healthy for _you_, Marley… And besides, you have next year to compete still. I'll help you get better if you want… I don't really know how much help I'll be though." I shrugged, cause in truth I don't really know how to help her. I mean, obviously getting her to eat would be productive, but I'm really not sure what to do about her self esteem. If you call a girl fat she'll starve herself, if you call a girl skinny, she'll assume you're lying and starve herself anyway. There's just no winning.

I didn't really expect Marley to hug me right then, so I sort of lost balance and whacked my elbow against the open door the stall. It hurts. A lot. But she seemed pretty oblivious as he hugged me, so I sucked it up and hugged her back.

"I do care about you Marley, and so does the rest of the club. Even if they don't really show it. Can you promise you'll try to get better though? I mean… I dunno if I'm really one to talk, considering I haven't really eaten a decent meal since Kurt and I broke up and I haven't slept a full night since then either, but you know, maybe we can get better together?"

Marley nodded, I smiled. A real smile. It's getting a little bit easier to smile now that Kurt's talking to me again.

She gave me one last hug before kissing my cheek and walking out of the bathroom. Huh, if anything I'm even more confused about women now. Is it really as simple as someone offering to help and telling them they care to make a girl feel better? I guess so… I guess that would be true for anyone. I know it really helps me when Sam tries to help. He's a good friend. Pretty much my only friend…

Well I guess now Marley's my friend too… And Kurt… Kurt's always going to be my best friend. I don't think I can live without Kurt.

Come to think of it, hearing Kurt say he still loves me really brought me out of that dark place I was in. I guess all it really takes is for someone to reach out and say they care. What if I just saved Marley's life? The way Kurt probably just saved mine… I wish the world knew how easy it is to save a life…

~*~

AN: So my first time writing in first person. I thought it was really interesting to get right into Blaine's head for this one. I kind of see him as not understanding women at all, being gay, having gone to an all boys school, and hanging out with the guys most of the time. So I hope people get that. Also, I wrote this fic for a purpose, which I think the lesson is fairly clear, but I know what it's like to be in a dark place and it really does only take one person to reach out and genuinely say "I want to help you" for things to start getting better. Remember that.

Much Love,  
~Ravenpuff Warrior~


End file.
